


blue mountains

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: Sometimes, there are not enough words.





	blue mountains

**Author's Note:**

> i've missed kuroken _greatly_

The empty sound of aluminum can grazing the concrete stairs dies off in the street, and for a moment, it’s quiet. 

Kuroo lets out a sigh as he stretches out his legs in front of him, his eyes lazily travelling around, in search of something, he's not sure yet what. The sun is still refusing to go away, but the dark curtains of the evening are starting to slowly creep along the edges of the sky. A little fight of sunlight and darkness continues on in the streets, trying to steal one corner or the other. Kuroo’s legs are slowly getting won over by the shadow. He smiles.

The red of his sneakers matches the vending machine close by. 

“We can walk to any other place if you want to,” Kenma says, and Kuroo’s eyes immediately are drawn to the crouching figure next to him. He stays silent, however, and soon the golden orbs move away from the tiny gaming console screen framed by the pale fingers and to Kuroo’s face. “Hm?” 

Kuroo chuckles, getting a furrow of the eyebrows in response. 

“It’s alright,” he says and he looks around, quickly trying to find a reason for staying where they are. After all, it’s comfortable here, in a place shared by two of them only. A bit up the hill there are almost no people passing by as everyone chooses the flat way around instead. It’s peaceful, and it’s nice to look over the city spreading far away from right under them. “I can see the mountains from here,” he adds when his eyes settle on the forestry, serene peaks far in the distance. Suddenly, Kuroo frowns. “Do you think they’re blue because they are tired of the attention and try to blend in with the sky at least in the evening?” 

He smiles after the words leave his mouth, his lips quivering a bit at the corners as he tries to guess if Kenma will play along with his antics this time. 

Kenma’s finger hovers above the screen for a moment before he decides to stop the game instead of resuming it. Kuroo’s smile widens. 

“No,” Kenma finally says. He looks up at the mountains in the distance, and the shadows paint his eyes in dark hues of the evening. “I think they’re green.” 

Kuroo hums. He’s still watching Kenma, the curve of his neck, the black roots of his blond hair which nearly make Kuroo’s stomach growl at the image of a pudding, the slightly red nose and cheeks, kissed by both sun and wind. 

He takes a deep breath. 

“It feels to me sometimes as if there aren’t enough words to describe what our eyes see,” he says. His voice is hushed, same as the thoughts which are flowing in his mind, curious, and yet somehow restrained.

In the corner of his eyes the mountains blur in with the sky. Kenma nibbles on his lip. 

“It is not always that we know the words we need,” he comments. “You call it blue and I call it green, but perhaps if we looked at the charts of the colours and their hues, we’d find the one matching it perfectly.”

“Boohoo,” Kuroo breathes out, softly, lightly. A little shiver runs down his spine. “That’s not it,” he starts wondering aloud. “There’s a word missing, the word in-between blue and green, the word for these mountains only. There should be, and yet there’s not.”

“It’s not 2 am yet and here you go.” Kenma lets out a puff, but a smile is dancing on his lips when he glimpses at Kuroo. 

“The mystery of the world, right in front of our eyes.” Kuroo takes a deep breath. Nothing has changed in this little corner of theirs except the shadows stealing a few centimeters more from the light, but Kuroo still feels like all of the sudden the world has become a tiny bit more secretive.  “You know, maybe, after all, there is no fitting word for the colour of mountains.” He pulls his legs back to himself, hugging them close as he rests his head atop the knees. “Because once you named it,” he continues, “it’d become less dreamy and less magical, and too real. Too boring.”

Kenma snorts. He puts down his console and then he mirrors Kuroo’s pose. 

“And here people think  _ I’m  _ the overthinking type.” 

“Oh please,” Kuroo beams at him, “I’m not overthinking, I’m philosophising.”

Kenma bites his lip to suppress laughter and he closes his eyes not to catch Kuroo’s teasing glances. Seeing Kenma bask in the last rays of sunlight makes Kuroo a little sleepy, but he keeps his eyes open, feeling the tenderness sweep across him. He reaches out with his hand, his fingers gently touching the tips of Kenma’s hair. It’s somehow soft, despite being brutally bleached out. 

Kenma lets out a tiny grunt before catching Kuroo’s hand with his. 

“Stop that,” he mutters, but his eyes are still closed and he doesn’t look annoyed the tiniest bit. He looks peaceful instead, and he doesn’t let go of Kuroo’s hand, not that fast. 

The sun hides behind the clouds, but the warmth on Kuroo’s skin stays. It’s evening already, but the butterflies in Kuroo’s stomach wake up only now, and he thinks, they’re not going to leave anytime soon.

Despite being a bit of a lost cause with his feelings and just like the blue mountains, sometimes wishing to hide, Kuroo cannot simply blur in with the sky. It’s not that easy when there’s always someone beside him who sees his true colours. But perhaps, that’s how it’s supposed to be.

“Hey, Kenma?” he whispers, careful not to scare away the butterflies, careful not to lose the warmth. “I… I–”

A hum comes up Kenma’s throat and he opens his eyes when Kuroo doesn’t say anything more. The look on his face is soft and it seems like he can see right inside the cluster of Kuroo’s mind. He smiles and he squeezes Kuroo’s hand a little bit tighter. 

“Another word that’s missing?”

Kuroo watches the curve of Kenma’s lips, the beam that’s teasing him. He lets out a small chuckle and then, he nods. 

The red of his cheeks matches the colour of the vending machine behind him. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
